1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector for making contact with at least one flat foil conductor and for interconnecting to a complementary connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,798 discloses an electrical contact for connection with flat foil conductors. The subject relates to a flexible circuit board to which electrical contact is made by the contact. This contact provides for making contact with a complementary contact pin on one side and for making contact with the foil on the other side. The portion that makes contact with the foil is provided with a rib with tabs arranged at its sides which penetrate the foil and can be crimped onto the foil. Thus, a connection is made between the contact and the foil conductor.
A contact configuration for ribbon cable is also known from EP 810 122. This ribbon cable is also a flat or flexible type foil with conductors. A housing is provided into which the ribbon cable is inserted where direct contact is made with the individual discrete conductors.
Many applications for flat foil conductors or flexible PCBs require them to be equipped with connectors. The fitting of the flat foil conductor can be relatively complicated if at first individual contacts need to be crimped onto the conductors and are subsequently required to be fitted into a housing.